Abbiamo trovato l'amore
by Sophie Wild'Orchidea
Summary: La historia comienza con que Sophie está en el castillo de N. Resultó ser que ella entró en un campo magnético, producto de Ghechis y entonces, cayó desmayada. Por lo tanto, la tienen dentro del palacio y hacen que se quede. Por mientras, ella conoce a la gente de allí, descubriendo de a poco que tienen planes para ella que podría poner en riesgo a los Fords y a ella misma.


_**Hemos encontrado el amor.**_

Justo cuando creía que nada podía ponerse peor, Sophie cayó desmayada (o inconsciente, total debe ser lo mismo) en lo más profundo del bosque. Encima, se separó de su grupo conformado por Ash y por Simón, sólo porque vió algo sospechoso y no avisó, así que supuso —en sus pensamientos— que sus amigos estarían buscándola.

Como estaba en el bosque, recordó con pocas ganas la escena en dónde estaba, sólo por puro ocio mientras esperaba a sus compañeros. El bosque era de la región en dónde nació, y por lo tanto debería saber cómo es, al menos, en su totalidad. Así que exploró lo que pudo en sus vagos pensamientos un poco de Geografía, y a raíz de eso comenzó a recordar algo.

Había césped, musgos y yuyos. evocando la imágen de su mamá que le decía, mientras paseaban por el campo de su tía abuela: "_¡Nunca toqués los yuyos sin guantes! Podrían ser ortigas, y vas a estar re-incómoda después de palparlas._"

El cesped era verde intenso, y se acordó de que así estaba porque después de la lluvia crecía el pastito lindo, especialmente en Primavera y en Verano, porque el clima de Argkane se podía determinar por el calor: Mientras más fuerte esté el sol, más lluvia vendrá.

Su Leafeon se acercó a ella a olfatear su rostro, ensuciado por la tierra seca y le quitó, con cariño y con sus patas, el pasto que se le quedó en la cara. Al menos, eso creía que hacía y aún pensaba que seguía en el bosque, pero en realidad no era así.

Dormía sobre una cama de sábanas suaves como pétalo de flor, de un amarillo pastel, el almohadón estaba rellenito cuál Mareep lanudo y también era del mismo color que las sábanas. ¡Y ni hablar del colchón! De lo duro que estaba y de lo fino que se encontraba, sentía que volvía a su infancia, cuando tenía sólo ocho años e iba al campo de su Tía Abuela a visitarla y pasear por las praderas con su Rapidash y en lo que era su Leafeon, ya que en esos tiempos era sólo un Eevee. Se recostaban en el pasto mullido y jugaban a adivinar a qué olía esto, qué era aquello que se escuchaba y a ver qué formas tenían las nubes, mientras el otro pokémon pastaba mientras cuidaba de los dos menores.

Sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos, cuando dos voces suaves y melodiosas comenzaron a hablar, diciendo cosas como "¡Trata de no moverte tanto!", o "Despacio, puedes despertarla" y repetían constantemente: "Tiene cara de niña..."

Por un momento, cuando abrió los ojos, creyó que eran su mamá y su hermana quiénes hablaban, ya que estaba acostumbrada a que su familia la despertaran charlando, porque como dormía en una habitación donde quedaba cerca de su comedor, las charlas se oían como si estuvieran en tu pieza. Pero después, cuando se agudizó su vista, descubrió que en vez de ellas sólo encontraban dos mujeres de singular belleza.

Una era de pelo rosado, donde caían dos mechones delante de sus hombros y tenía una punta casi a la mitad de esta. La otra, era de cabello rubio suave, con dos picos encima de ella, y tenía dos mechones en forma de pétalo, bastante gigantes pero que se le dejaba ver el rostro, y detrás de estos habían dos mechones más cortos que la otra mujer y tenía una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cadera, mientras que la otra le llevaba hasta la cintura.

Primero se sobresaltó. Pegó un brinco y también gritó, terminando por caer al piso mientras uno de sus pies quedó atrapado en la sábana. Cuando se acercaron a intentar ayudarla, ella gritó: "¡No me toquen!" y alzó la mano para que no se acerquen más.

—¡Eh, paren un poco!— dijo, mientras se reincorporaba para sentarse en la cama y taparse con la sábana, ya que el camisón que le dieron la hacía sentir muy incómoda. —Sí, soy una chica que se desmayó por equis razón y necesita atención por eso, pero tampoco para tanto. Yo sé cuidarme, tengo diecisiete años, no cinco. Así que les agradezco que me despertaran, aun que no fue su intención, y todo eso. Pero necesito mi ropa y me voy volando de acá.

—No puedes— le dijo la rubia, mientras se sentaban cerca de ella pero dándole su espacio personal.

La otra, prosiguió: —Bueno, sí puedes. Pero no debes.— corrigió y agregó: —No tienes mucha fuerza como para salir del bosque. Te cansarás mucho y la única forma de salir es caminando, porque los árboles están muy altos y no pueden volar los Pokémons.

—Por lo tanto tienes que descansar, por mientras, hasta que te recompongas. Y no sólo tú, también tus Pokémons.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si yo estoy bien!— exclamó, frunciendo el ceño. Apoyó las manos en el borde de la cama y dio un impulso para pararse, y caminó pequeños trayectos mientras miraba a las dos mujeres. —¿Ven? Me puedo parar, así que no se preocupen porque está todo bien.—

—Creo que no has comprendido.— dijo la de pelo rosado, mientras se paraba y la tomaba de los hombros para que se quedara en la cama, sentada. —Tienes fuerza para caminar y mantenerte en equilibrio, pero no para hacer trayectos largos. Por eso dijimos que no podrás salir del bosque hasta que te recuperes.—

Sophie las miró fijamente y alzó una ceja. —Ah, entonces voy a tener que seguir lo que me dicen, ¿no?— preguntó, viendo como ambas asentían suavemente. —¿Y ustedes quiénes son para decirme eso con tanta seguridad? ¿Cómo están seguras de ello?—

Ellas estaban a punto de responder, pero no hallaron las palabras exactas para contestarle. La menor relojeó los ojos y agregó: —¡Y sí! Me di cuenta. Ustedes dos no son enfermeras ni doctoras para confirmar hasta donde puedo llegar caminando, corriendo o lo que sea. ¿No les parece?—

Volvieron a mirarse y echaron la mirada al suelo, contestando en silencio a su dicho. Sophie soltó un suspiro y las calmó, tomando con una de sus manos las ajenas. —No se sientan mal, che. Yo también buscaría explicaciones a todo lo que le digo a las personas, pero es imposible. Vos podés decir a alguien cómo resolver sus problemas, cuando ni vos seguís los consejos que le das a los demás. Así que no se preocupen, agradezco la atención que me dan.

Les dedicó una sonrisa para tranquilizarlas, a lo que ellas les llegó y les devolvió la misma. La tranquilidad se vio interrumpida, nuevamente, cuando tocaron las puertas y se abrieron de par en par, viéndose un mayor que tiene una larga cabellera de color verde claro. Lleva una especie de "visor" en su ojo derecho y un gran traje con la parte superior en forma de torre de castillo medieval o una corona con joyas con el logo del Equipo Plasma y una especie de túnica bicolor azul y amarilla dividida en dos secciones con extraños símbolos con forma de ojos, entre otras cosas. Por mientras, seguían dos personas que parecían guardias, y sus uniformes eran diferentes a los que llevaba el mayor: Tanto el hombre como la mujer están vestidos con el mismo traje de color plomo, con capucha cerrada, camisola blanca y capa gris, con guantes y botas del mismo color. Poseen el escudo del equipo Plasma en el pecho. Sophie pensó que se parecían bastante a los caballeros templarios del libro de Historia que una vez había leído.

—¿Ya se despertó?— preguntó con voz gruesa y de mandatario, como si fuera una pregunta que sí o sí tenía que ser respondida. De todas formas, a Sophie no le cayó bien que tratara así a dos mujeres, por lo que se paró mientras las otras dos estaban delante de ella y caminaba hacia su dirección.

—Sí, mi Señor.

—Hace un rato se despertó y se encuentra muy bien.—

Las tomó por los hombros y las miró, muy seria. —No es necesario que respondan por mí.— dijo, sonriéndole y miró al hombre, adelantándose hacia él. —Ya me desperté, y les agradezco que me dejaran descansar acá. Pero este no es mi lugar y tengo que encontrarme con mis amigos. Así que necesito mi ropa, mis cosas y lo que me hayan sacado.

—No puede.— dijo él acercándose más a ella con la vista dura. —Ya es tarde y el bosque es peligroso a la noche. Debería saber algo, señorita. En el bosque había un campo magnético para determinar algunos factores de ese lugar. Tú, accidentalmente, te has metido en él mientras funcionaba y afectó a tu sistema humano. Por lo tanto, te habías desmayado, y si no fuera porque la máquina avisó que había un intruso, hubieras terminado peor. Como fue nuestra culpa que te hayas expuesto a eso, queremos hacerte recuperar. ¿Me sigues?—

Sophie lo miró fijamente y suspiró. —Bueno... está bien— dijo, con pocas ganas. —Ahora me tienen medio-convencida. Me gustaría saber más sobre ese campo magnético, para corroborar su historia. No me dejo convencer tan fácil, así que espero que seas amable conmigo y que me mostrés eso que vos me decís.

—No se preocupe, señorita.— la tranquilizó, con una sonrisa de costado. Miró a los soldados, quiénes se pusieron derechos cuando este los vio. —Esperen abajo y preparen el desayuno a la niña y déjenla en el patio para que se encuentre con sus Pokémons-

—¿Qué? ¡Eh, pará un poquito!— exclamó ella frunciendo el ceño. —¿Cómo que "para que se encuentre"? ¿Los soltaron?

—Al rey no le agradaba que estuvieran atrapados— dijo él. —Así que los liberó y por lo tanto-

—Y su rey, ¿a quién le pidió permiso?— murmuró ella molesta. —Esos son MIS pokémons, no los de él. Así que como rey, debería tener modales y pedir permiso a su entrenadora para soltarlos. ¿No les parece?—

Las personas allí presentes se quedaron mudas y se miraron incómodas. Como si fuera una costumbre, volvió a relojear los ojos y los miró. —Igual, de todas formas, no tengo por qué discutirlo con ustedes. Mejor hablo con él y aclaramos las cosas. Ahora, si quieren que baje a desayunar, necesito algo de espacio y privacidad, porque ni crean que yo voy a cambiarme enfrente de ustedes.— dijo, y a lo último lo habló medio bromeando y medio en serio.

Ellos asintieron y murmuraron entre sí, mientras se iban retirando uno por uno. Las mujeres se fueron un rato después para antes indicar a Sophie la ropa que sacaría del armario —ya que la suya estaba lavándose— y le cerraban las ventanas para que no se preocupara si alguien la veía o alguna de esas cosas que le alarmaba. Por mientras, la castaña abrió el armario, una vez que estaba sola en la habitación, y se encontró con ropa dividida por colores, tamaño y partes del cuerpo. Es decir, remeras, vestidos, pantalones largos y cortos, polleras... Sus ojos brillaron con fascinación y deseó quedarse a vivir en ese lugar para siempre.

Dejó de lado sus pensamientos y comenzó a prepararse. Se colocó una musculosa (remera sin mangas) blanca, un short negro y un pequeño chaleco de hilo liviano de igual color que la musculosa, que llegaba hasta la cintura y con agujeros medianos, con flores enroscadas encima de éste.

Una vez lista, revisó su apariencia y a raíz de eso oyó, con la poca audición que tenía, una charla que se oía cerca de las ventanas de la habitación. Era grande, sus paredes estaban estampadas de flores como rosas de color pálido, rayas que los adornaban mientras estos hacían fila en forma vertical, y el piso era de madera de roble, mientras el techo era blanco y llevaba una araña de cristal. Las ventanas eran grandes, hechas de hierro blanco y vidrio, que se abrían de par en par y llevaban cortinas del mismo color que las rosas.

Intentó agudizar su oído para ver de dónde se escuchaba mejor, y terminó parando en una ventana que se hallaba al costado de la cama —que, por cierto, era de dos plazas, madera de roble y techo—, del lado izquierdo. Abrió entonces ésta ventana y asomó la cabeza, encontrándose con que la habitación se hallaba atrás de la casa. Descubrió entonces, que en ese lado de la casa había un patio pequeño y un extenso jardín, que se prolongaba hasta la ladera del bosque, fijando su límite con flores de toda clase. En la parte de las baldosas, que se notaba que antes era de color rojizo pero ahora se destiñó, se encontraba los acompañantes del hombre de recién preparando el juego de té para el desayuno. Y encontró que en la zona del pasto, veía a su equipo jugar alegremente con un chico N es un chico de una edad un poco mayor que ella. De cabello verde, camisa blanca y, bajo ésta, una polera negra. Posee una gorra con el borde negro y la parte delantera blanca. Sus pantalones son color crema, y sus zapatos son dato curioso, tiene amarrado al pantalón, un accesorio cúbico semejante a una Esponja de Menger. Además, posee un brazalete en ambas muñecas y un colgante en el cuello con la forma de saturno con los colores del Equipo Plasma.

No pudo evitar sentir celos, porque no le agradaba que alguien jugara con ellos más que con ella. Frunció el ceño y apretó la manga de su ventana, descargando su ira en ella, pero después se calmó cuando una oleada de sentimientos confusos se le apareció en cuanto el chico la observó, después de que su Arcanine mirara en su dirección y le "ladrara". Él le sonrió tranquilo, saludando con cariño agitando la mano. Sophie se sonrojó apenas, aun que sabía que el otro no alcanzaría a verlo, sonrió levemente y sacudió los dedos, una vez alzada la mano para responder a su saludo con educación. Se retiró lentamente y retrocedió.

"¿Y ése quién era?" se preguntó, terminando por arreglarse enfrente del espejo de la cómoda que se hallaba en la habitación, enfrente de la cama. "Es extraño, no cualquiera puede caer bien a mi equipo. Al menos Thor y Leafeon son precavidos con los extraños... Y Águila también", se decía mientras salía de la habitación. A la derecha de éste se encontraba un Luxray, que es una especie de león adulto, pero que posee cierto gusto por el agua y la capacidad para ver en la oscuridad. Posee ciertos rasgos siniestros, sobre todo porque su pelaje sedoso y brillante es casi todo negro y sus ojos son amarillos con bordes rojos y su cola acaba en una estrella amarilla, posee la melena larga y el cuerpo voluminoso, dinámico y robusto. Con las orejas atentas al menor ruido, se percató de la presencia de la chica, reconociéndola y se acercó para encontrarse con ella.

—¡Thor!— dijo ella, mientras ponía las manos delante de él para recibir su cabeza, agacharse a su altura y lo llenaba de mimos, mientras este se sentaba y los recibía, entrecerrando los ojos y ronroneando, mientras sacudía el rabo lentamente. —¿Estuviste esperando a que saliera en todo este tiempo?— le preguntó, mientras este rugió suavemente como afirmando su pregunta. Sophie sonrió y le besó la frente, abrazándole el cuello luego. —Buen chico, Thor. Ahora bajemos a desayunar...— y agregó con apatía: —...y ver quién es ése famoso rey que soltó a mi equipo sin permiso, y saber quién es ese chico que juega con mis compañeros, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-

—¡Gruuu!— llamó el Luxray, con voz ronca mientras la empujaba suavemente con la cabeza. —Gruuugrray...— siguió diciendo, hablando a su entrenadora como una de los suyos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que él es la misma persona de las que estoy hablando?— preguntó mientras lo observaba, haciendo que este asintiera. —Entonces ya sé a quién tengo que hablar. Seguro es un rey presumido, arrogante y egocéntrico.— murmuró, haciendo que el Luxray relojeara los ojos. —¡Vamos, Thor! Voy a hablar con esehombre muy seriamente, para que se compre un volante y se maneje.— comentó, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo y el otro la seguía al lado de ella, tranquilo, pero cuando más se acercaba al patio, fruncía el ceño y comenzó a gruñir, erizándole el pelo del lomo. —Thor, sé que a vos tampoco te cae bien el pibe ése, pero dejáme a mí arreglar las cosas.— lo tranquilizó, haciendo que su Pokémon se calme, pero permanecía atento.

Salieron al patio, y Sophie vio al chico esperando en la mesa y de espaldas a ella. Tomó aire y habló: —Mira, nene, voy a ir directo al grano con vos.— comenzó a decir, mientras se acercaba a él. —Entiendo que vos como rey tengas tu ideología y qué sé yo, pero yo no soy una de tus súbditos para hacer conmigo lo que se te cante, así que bajate de la Ponyta, comprate un mapa y ubícate, querido.— ladró, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños.

El chico se volteó desde la silla, mirándola sin comprender: —Disculpe, no la comprendí. ¿Podría repetirme lo que dijo?

—¡Dije que sea respetuoso y que no soltara a mis Pokémons sin mi-! Ay, Arceus.— dijo al final, viendo el rostro del chico. Se quedó congelada al verlo, mientras su Luxray la miraba esperando que reaccione. —Nada, ya fue. ¿Cómo estás?—

Su Luxray se desplomó al ver que su entrenadora cayó en los encantos del mayor, recomponiéndose luego, mientras le echaba una mirada cargada de furia por ser tan susceptible.

—Yo estoy muy bien, gracias. ¿Y usted?

—Yo estoy bastante bien, todo tranca. Creo que no nos conocemos. ¿Cómo te llamás?

—Mi nombre es N.

—No, en serio.

—Es en serio.— rió él, cerrando los ojos y luego los abrió, explicándole: —Así me acostumbraron, desde niño, a llamarme de ese modo.

—Ah, claro.— murmuró Sophie y se sentó enfrente de él. "Qué familia loca tenés, eh" pensó en su interior, aun que claro que no se lo diría, podría sentirse mal o molesto.

—¿Y usted cómo se llama?— y agregó, con tranquilidad: —¿Es su nombre tan bonito como su rostro?—

Sophie se puso roja tal cual tomate y empezó a reírse de los nervios. —No sé, vos decidilo. Me llamo Sophie.

—Es un bonito nombre... Sophie.— repitió él.

—Gracias, N. El tuyo también es bonito. Un poco exótico, pero igual está bonito.

—Gracias, Sophie. ¿Usted bebe té?

—Sí, me gusta mucho el té. Aun que prefiero tomarlo con leche.

—Ya veo. ¿Puedo tener el honor de servirle?— preguntó, tomando la tetera y haciendo ademán de servir.

—Sí, por favor— dijo, y agregó: —Pero hasta la mitad, por favor—

—Lo que usted diga— respondió él, sirviéndole. Después tomó la leche y la distribuyó. —Me han contado lo que le pasó, Sophie. Se hametido en el campo magnético y se le afectó el sistema humano. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—Sí, horrible— confesó ella, avergonzada. Bebió un poco y preguntó: —¿Puedo saber para qué era ese campo magnético?—. Mientras lo observaba, con cariño le quitó la gorra de su cabeza y la dejó a su costado, explicando con timidez que no se podía llevar algo puesto en la cabeza por educación. Luego, mientras su Luxray se sentó al lado de ella, le acarició la cabeza y éste observaba con indiferencia al otro.

—La verdad, Sophie... Es que no estoy seguro.— murmuró tímido. —Es mi padre quién se ocupa de eso.

—Qué raro. Es que, digo, si vos sos el rey tendrías que mantenerte al tanto de lo que hacen tus subordinados. Creo, no sé.

—Sí, pero es como le dije, es mi padre quién se ocupa de eso.

—Está bien. Si vos tenés confianza en él, no te puedo discutirlo porque sos "el rey"— encogió los hombros y bebió un poco, soltando un murmullo para avisarle que preguntará algo más: —A propósito, ¿Rey de qué sos?— preguntó, mientras bebía un poco más.

—Del Equipo Plasma, por supuesto. Soy el líder supremo, y a eso ellos me llaman su Rey—

Sophie escupió el té a un costado, terminando en la cara de su Luxray y lo miró fijamenteme, incrédula. —¿El líder... del Equipo Plasma?

—Sí, Sophie.—

Escéptica, se limpió los labios con una servilleta y luego se lo frotó en la cara a Thor, dejándolo al lado del plato de té. N reconoció su actitud e intentó explicar: —Sé que últimamente no hemos tenido buena reputación, pero tiene que saber que esas no son nuestras intenciones-

—Las tuyas, supongo— corrigió ella, alzando una ceja y muy seria. Al ver que el varón la miraba sin comprender, agregó: —Creo que no estás tomando en serio tu liderazgo. ¿No viste lo que hacen la gente que dice luchar por vos y tus... ideales?— El mayor miró al costado, como si recordara. —¡Roban a los Pokémons de personas inocentes, gente no han hecho nada malo y que los necesitan para sobrevivir en su vida! He visto cómo tus soldados robaron el pokémon inicial a un niño. ¡A un niño, N! ¿A vos te parece que me podés hablar de justicia cuando ni su rey educa a sus súbditos?

—Sophie, deben tener razones para hacerlo...— intentó decir, nervioso ante la conversación que entablaba con la menor.

—¡¿Sus razones, o las tuyas?!

—¡Ya basta! Esto es absurdo. ¡No quiero discutir contigo, Sophie!

—¡Y yo no puedo hablar con alguien tan cerrado de mente!— gritó ella, desesperada y furiosa por no ser escuchada, se paró quitando la silla con fuerza y se retiró de allí, caminando a paso rápido pero después dobló para la esquina corriendo. Ignoró los llamados de N porque, sinceramente, no quería escuchar a nadie.

Como el palacio estaba rodeado por el bosque, ella decidió huir a este. Ignorando el hecho de que podría estar infectado por el campo magnético, corrió hasta perderse entre los árboles. Su Luxray iba atrás de ella, siguiéndola, hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para no perderla. Siguió corriendo, dejando todo atrás de ella para fundirse más en el bosque y dejarse rodear por éste. Comenzó a parar de a poco, girando sobre su eje como desorbitada, para ver si estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser encontrada. En cuanto sintió que no daba más, se desplomó al suelo y escondiendo su mirada para que Thor no la vea llorar, aunque éste lo notó por sus llantos y se permaneció a su lado. Afectado por el estado de su entrenadora, comenzó a aullar para que deje de llorar, mientras empujaba con el hocico las manos y se las lamía despacito, para que no se asustara.

Sophie divisó los bramidos de su Luxray, y estremecida se sentó, lo tomó del rostro y lo acarició. —Ay, Thor, no llorés vos también...— dijo, entrecerrando los ojos y le abrazó el cuello. —No tiene sentido que derramés lágrimas por una tonta como yo. Ni siquiera sé lo que digo, y ya discutí con el chico que me dio reposo mientras yo estaba durmiendo como un tronco...— murmuró con auto-desprecio, frunciendo el ceño, para después volver a esconder su mirada con las manos. Su Pokémon la miró turbado, agachó las orejas y le rozó el hocico contra las manos. Después le bramó, con las orejas alzadas. —¿Qué te pasa, Thor?—

Su Pokémon, desde su idioma, intentó calmarla. Le decía que estuvo bien, pero que debió ser más suave con lo que dijo, porque ser el Líder de una organización no es fácil. Uno no tiene que tener los ojos encima de cada persona para ver qué hace, aunque siendo el líder debería ser más atento. Así que, para la próxima vez que lo vea, que se disculpara e hiciera las paces. Sophie lo miró y sonrió. —Gracias, Thor, Por eso sos uno de mis mejores amigos— agradeció, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y le abrazó el cuello. Después, le besó la frente. —Ahora tenemos que ver cómo salimos de acá...— y miró para todos lados. —Lo malo es que no sé adónde ir ahora... Tenemos que pedir a alguien que nos ayude...—

—Gru-gru...— asintió el Pokémon y miró para todos lados. Después bajó la cabeza como intentando recordar, soltando un gruñido leve y la llamó, sacudiendo el rabo con entusiasmo.

Ella lo miró, comprendiendo lo que intentaba decir y suspiró, bajando los hombros. —No sé si va a funcionar el canto que yo sé hacer para atraer a los Pokémons de tipo planta que vos decís, Thor. La última vez apareció un enjambre de Beedrill y por suerte nos salvamos...— confesó dudosa, mientras su Luxray insistía. —¡Bueno, bueno, está bien! Voy a intentarlo.— murmuró.

Ese canto lo aprendió desde que era una niña, cuando su Tía Abuela le enseñó en el momento que veía uno de los paisajes de su campo, y por lo tanto lo tenía en vivo recuerdo. Tomó aire, los mantuvo en sus pulmones y con lentitud, comenzó a entonar:

"Flor que das fulgor con tu brillo fiel mueve el tiempo para atrás, volviendo a lo que fue una vez..."

Mientras cantaba, un brillo comenzó a dibujar la marca de su brazo, oculta bajo las mangas de su chaleco, asomándose en ella y resplandeció con intensidad. Iluminó la zona donde cantaba, mientras Thor observó a su alrededor y veía como las flores se abrían a la presencia de su voz, las bayas crecían y se mostraban apetitosas, y que además florecían las orquídeas, el pimpollo preferido de Sophie.

"Quita la enfermedad y el destino cruel, trae lo que perdí volviendo a lo que fue una vez..."

De a poco, mientras ella paró de cantar y su marca aún brillaba, comenzaron a asomarse toda clase de Pokémons de tipo planta o que tenían de su tipo, tales como Bellosom, Sunkern y Sunflora, Seedot y Shroomish, Cacnea, Bellsprout Cherubi y Cherrim, Cottonee y Whimsicott, Petilil y Lilligant, Maractus, Jumpluff, Oddish, Sewaddle, Swadloon y Leavanny, Nuzleaf y Shiftry, y varios Deerling y Sawsbuck. Curiosos al oír esa voz, comenzaron a acercarse mientras Sophie tomaba aire mientras se recuperaba y veía como se atrevían a asomarse desde donde ella se encontraba, sentada en el suelo y sosteniéndose de un brazo para no perder el equilibrio. Se acostumbraron, cosa que no duró mucho, a su presencia y comenzaron a rodearla, mientras los Deerling se escondían abajo de sus brazos y se dejaban mimar.

—Hola, amiguitos. Lamento no poder quedarme con ustedes, pero la verdad es que no soy de este bosque y tengo que regresar a donde me fui... Así que, me preguntaba si podían ayudarnos a regresar.— preguntó, mientras estos se miraban y asentían. —Bueno, les agradezco que nos ayuden. ¿Ustedes conocen el castillo que está en este bosque?— volvió a consultar, y ellos afirmaron con la cabeza. —¿Nos indican dónde está? O mejor, ¿pueden llevarnos hasta allá? Claro, si no es mucha molestia.

Los Pokémons se entusiasmaron y las ayudaron a levantarse, sobretodos los Bellsprout que, con su "látigo cepa" le tomaron las manos a Sophie para que se pudiera levantar y se mantenían sostenidos a ella, mientras abrían paso por el bosque. Ella saltaba los troncos, y algunos que eran grandes tenía que ser ayudada, o si tenían que atravesar pantanos que no tenían buena pinta accedían a las lianas mientras Thor saltaba rama por rama, entre otras cosas. Por lo tanto, Sophie pensó que tomaron un atajo, ya que el camino que ella abrió era muy largo.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la zona del jardín, ella salió del territorio del bosque, encontrándose a lo lejos con las dos mujeres que las encontró apenas se despertó en el edificio. Miraban con sobresalto al bosque, y cuando la alcanzaron a ver se acercaron a ella para atraparlas en sus brazos para estrujarla.

—¡Oh, Sophie, estábamos tan preocupadas por ti!— dijo la rubia.

—Todos lo estábamos. ¡Nuestro adorado N no habló en todo este tiempo que estabas ausente! Por favor, Sophie, ¡No vuelvas a hacer esto! No sabes cómo terminaremos si no volviéramos a verte...—

Sophie se sentía extraña al ser recibida con tanto cariño, que miró a Thor y luego sonrió. Las tomó de los hombros y las miró. —Perdónenme, no sabía lo importante que era yo para ustedes. No fue mi intención, pero necesitaba salir de acá por un instante. No volveré a hacerlo. Va, lo voy a intentar.— dijo, riendo. —Ahora tengo que ver a N. Le debo una disculpa, creo. No debí haber actuado así con él y por lo tanto me tendría que disculparme... ¿Pueden decirme dónde está?—

Las mujeres se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. La de pelo rosado señaló una esquina, a la derecha. —Doblando aquella punta.

—Muy bien, gracias por decirme. Y por preocuparse por mí.— respondió ella y miró a su Luxray. —¡Vamos, Thor!— lo llamó, y este respondió bramó, mientras fue a encontrarse con él. A medida que se acercaba, caminó despacio con timidez, pensando en cómo disculparse. Por entretanto, veía al resto de su equipo jugar entre ellos y con N, pero él se encontraba bastante desanimado como para seguir jugando. No obstante, en cuanto vio a Sophie, su rostro se iluminó y quiso acercarse a recibirla, pero fueron los Pokémons de ella quienes la recibieron, entre salto y salto. Cuando se saludaron lo suficiente, Sophie se animó a acercarse al mayor y tomó palabra: —Veo que ya conocés a mis amigos— dijo, un poco tímida.

—Sí, fueron muy amables en conocerse. Al menos Aquarius, Napoleón y Gela se mostraron amigables, pero tu Luxray, tu Braviary y tu Leafeon no parecían muy convencidos.

—Lo que pasa, e sque ellos son un poco reservados, por eso no se veían muy socia- Eh, pará. ¡¿Cómo sabés los nombres de mi equipo?!—

N rió y contestó: —Sólo sé la de tu Arcanine, Napoleón, la de tu Froslass, Gela y de tu Lumineon, Aquarius. Ellos me lo dijeron.

—¿Te lo dijeron?— alzó una ceja. —Pero... ¿cómo? Si yo soy la únicaque los entiende. ¿Acaso sos uno de esos tipos locos que leen la mente?— preguntó temerosa, recordándose del momento en que se vieron por la ventana y se espantó con sólo pensar que el otro escuchó que le parecía lindo.

El mayor rió divertido y explicó: —No, Sophie, lo que sucede es que yo crecí rodeado de Pokémons, y por lo tanto digamos que yo entiendo lo que dicen. Al menos,la mayoría de ellos.

—Ah, bueno...— dijo, aliviada y luego desvió la mirada, sonrojada de la vergüenza. —Eh, N... Lo de hace un ratito... No quise molestarte con esas cosas, yo sé que vos hacés todo lo posible por mantener todo al margen, pero las organizaciones cómo estas me ponen nerviosa.

—Yo soy quién debería disculparme, Sophie. Tenías razón con lo que has dicho.

—N, no es necesario que te sientas tocado por lo que dije...

—Sí, si lo es. Tú eres la única que me lo ha dicho. Nadie me informa lo que hacen, aun que yo sea el líder, pensé que todos seguían el sistema que hemos pensado, pero es mi padre quién maneja todo-

—Disculpame que te interrumpa, pero... ¿Tu viejo es el tipo ese que es grandote, que parece que usa una toga como si fuera unsacerdota y que tiene alfo en el ojo?

—Sí, ese mismo. ¿Por qué?

—Quería saber. Aparte, no se parecen en nada. Capaz que por el pelo, pero él parece un trapo arrugado y vos sos lind-

Sophie calló, apretando los labios y después rió nerviosa. Sonrojada, carraspeó y se rascó la nuca.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada. Entonces, ¿me decías...?

—Que es mi padre quién maneja todo, porque él era el líder antes, mientras a mí me preparaban para serlo desde que era un niño. Ahora que ya soy mayor y soy el rey, voy a la ciudad, a veces, sólo para ver si es cierto que los Pokémons son maltratados por los humanos, y veo esas batallas y me da lástima...

—Pero, N, ¿no llegaste a pensar que los Pokémons saben que deben pelear, incluso después de ser capturados? Si después de todo, en su estado salvaje tienen que defenderse peleando, protegiendo a sus crías, o a su territorio, o para ganar el respeto en la manada.

—Pero, ¿y si no quieren luchar? No pueden obligarlos, aún así lo hacen.

—Sé que es complicado de entender, pero aun que no lo creas, hay entrenadores que no siempre obligan a sus Pokémons a combatir, o los preparan mentalmente para eso, una vez que los capturaron. Mirá, uno de mis compañeros de viaje, Ash, me contó que su Oshawoot no quería luchar, aun que él quería formar parte de su equipo durante su estadía en Unova. De a poco, con paciencia y contagiando sus ánimos podía transformar la cobardía en valentía. Además, una de sus compañeras en Sinnoh capturó un Pachirisu y al ver que no le hacía caso lo liberó, pero él comenzó a extrañarla y por lo tanto volvió con ella— Sophie suspiró y miró al otro, que echaba una mirada como intentando razonar. —Eso es lo que te intentaba decir, que sus prioridades es cumplir con sus expectativas, no las tuyas, N. Además, ¿sabés qué creo yo? Que te metieron cualquier cosa en la cabeza. No deberías creen las cosas que te dice la gente hasta que vos lo comprobés. Además, tu preocupación es cómo tratan los humanos a los Pokémons y si ellos son felices. Yo diría que deberías hacer un exámen a la gente que lucha por vos, y si querés te ayudo. No sé, ¿vos qué pensás?— preguntó mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Él permaneció callado y la miró con la ceja levantada. —¿Y tú qué piensas, Sophie?

—¿Si yo pienso de qué?

—Si tú piensas que tus amigos son felices—

Ella miró a su equipo, quiénes asintieron y se acercaron a mimarla. Rió y lo miró. —No tenés que preguntarme a mí, N. Es a ellos quién deberías hacerles la pregunta.— Él la miró y luego miró a ellos, quienes asintieron para responderles su pregunta. Su Leafeon se quedó observándolo con poca confianza.

—Veo que tienes mejor relación con tu Leafeon que con el resto... ¿Por qué? —

Sophie miró a éste y se agachó a su altura, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y éste apoyaba la misma contra su pecho, ronroneando. —Él fue mi primer pokémon que tuve, y es uno de mis mejores amigos. Crecimos juntos y convivimos juntos. Es mi compañero de aventuras.— lo miró con una sonrisa cariñosa. —Además, fue el regalo de mi Padrino, la persona que más quiero en mi vida. Me lo obsequió cuando era un Eevee y antes de que se fuera de viaje. Cuando tocó la roca Musgo que había en el campo de mi tía abuela, evolucionó. Y cuando lo hizo, apareció Shaymin y entonces-

—¿Shaymin?— preguntó él y agregó emocionado: —¿Es un legendario? ¿Se te apareció un Legendario?—

Sophie miró indecisa a su Leafeon, sin saber si continuar o cerrar la boca para no meter la pata. Sin embargo, éste asintió para que conteste a su pregunta. —Sí, Shaymin es un legendario de tipo planta. Pero sólo fue un momento, no es gran cosa. Es un Pokémon muy tímido, ¿sabés?

—Ya veo... En verdad tienes muy buenos compañeros, que además son tus amigos.

—Mis mejores amigos, por favor, N— murmuró, cruzándose los brazos con orgullo.

—Yo también tengo un mejor amigo, como tú tienes a Leafeon— comentó, mientras miraba a su alrededor. Con el rostro preocupado, la miró. —Pero a veces se pone travieso y se esconde, y no sé dónde está ahora—

Sophie miró como el mayor buscaba con preocupación y sonrió. —Si querés te ayudo a encontrarlo. Bueno, nosotros— se corrigió, mientras seguía observándolo,divertida. —¿Sabés más o menos dónde puede estar? No pudo haberse ido tan lejos, creo.

—No, claro que no. Al menos sabe que al bosque no se puede ir— contestó, mirándola y se quedó congelado. La observaba fijamente, sin decir una palabra.

Sophie se puso nerviosa y alzó una ceja. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me mirás así?— preguntó sobresaltada.

Él suspiró, cerrando los ojos y miró serio. —Zorua, sabes que no me gustan esas bromas. No imites a Sophie, por favor—

Ella lo miró sin comprender, y preguntó: —¿Te volviste loco vos? ¿A quién le hablás?— preguntó, mirando a la izquierda y después a la derecha, encontrándose con una chica que es ella, bastante similar. Se sobresaltó y se escondió atrás del mayor, asustada.

La gemela rió divertida, dio una vuelta carnero y volvió a su forma Pokémon, haciendo que Sophie se calmara y saliera detrás de él, viendo cómo se subía al hombro de N.

—¡Un Zorua!— exclamó con fascinación. —Es la primera vez que veo uno de cerca. Porque como son pokémons muy difíciles de ver. ¡Tenés mucha suerte, che!—

Él sonrió, divertido. —Muchas gracias, Sophie— le agradeció con una sonrisa, mientras este se bajaba de su hombro y se fue con el equipo de la chica para presentarse. —Yo tengo un montón de amigos, peor él es el que más relación tengo. Es medio travieso, pero es un buen compañero, después de todo. Además, si te imitó es porque le caes muy bien— le sonrió, poniéndose al lado de ella para hacerle compañía mientras observaba con la menor la relación que entablaba su pokémons con los de Sophie.

—¿En serio?— preguntó, y este asintió respondiendo a su pregunta. Aprovechó para verla, pero cuando ésta lo miró quitó la vista lo más rápido posible. Se sentiría muy avergonzado si ella descubriera que la estaba observando. —Me alegro de escucharlo. Yo nunca fui de caer a la primera— encogió los hombros y lo volvió a mirar. —Che, N, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero estás refiriéndome como "tú". Bueno, lo empezaste a hacer después de que me volví del bosque—

Él se sonrojó avergonzado e intentó esconder la mirada, desviándola. Sonrió leve, mientras escondía la vista.—Sí, lo noté. No sé por qué lo hice, pero quizás fue por preocupación...—

Sophie se sintió conmovida y rió. —Ay, mi vida. ¡Estás colorado!— rió ella, tocando con el índice, mientras este escondía más su mirada y se reía con ella. —Qué lindo que sos, parecés un nenito— comentó, provocando que el otro sonrojara mucho más fuerte.

Su Zorua alcanzó a verlo con curiosidad y sonrió. Se acercó a ellos y mientras más se acercaba se transformaba en su lomiró fijamente, con la ceja levantada. Este la miró y se acercó a ella, quedándose frente a frente. Sobresaltada, preguntó: —¿Qué pensás hacer?— Retrocedió un poco, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Él sólo rió y le besó la nariz, haciendo que sea el turno de Sophie sonrojarse.

—¡Zorua!— exlcamó el mayor, mientras el Pokémon echó a carcajear, travieso y volviendo a su forma original. Éste lo tomó en sus brazos y la miró de frente. —Oh, Sophie, lamento que él te molestar. Ya te he comentado que él hace travesuras.

—Sí, me di cuenta—murmuró, mirándolo con una expresión dura. —Zorua, por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso. No me gusta que me jodan con esas cosas. ¿Sabés?— le dijo, suspirando al terminar con tristeza y yéndose a sentar al borde de la vereda de la terraza.

N la miró preocupado, mientras su Leafeon se acercó y la mimó con su cabeza en su mejilla. Dejó a su Pokémon en el suelo y se acercó a sentarse al lado de ella. —¿Te pasó algo?—

Sophie lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y bajó la mirada repentinamente. —Una vez que lo supere, te lo cuento— intentó decir, para luego agregar: —Porque, la verdad, no puedo contártelo. No ahora— suspiró, encogiendo las piernas y abrazándolas.

Él la miró estremecido, echó la mirada al pasto y luego la miró. —Bueno... lo que sea que te haya sucedido...— intentó decir con temor. —Lamento que lo tengas que alguien te hizo daño, realmente no comprende el hecho de que realizarlo, especialmente si tú eres una buena mujer. Además, eres linda y no creo que deberías llorar por ese sujeto— sonrió, acercando su mano para quitarle el mechón que le escondía la cara y le limpió la lágrimaque caía sobre su rostro. Ella lo miró y le sonrió, agradeciéndole con la mirada mientras se terminaba de arreglar su aspecto y abrazó a su Leafeon. —Y dime... ¿Cómo has logrado salir del bosque?—

Ella suspiró y miró en dirección a éste. —Los Pokémons de ahí me ayudaron. Les pedí amablemente que me dieran una mano, y acá estoy.

—Es bueno que te hayan ayudado, ¿Son aquellos?

—¿Aquellos? ¿Están acá?— preguntó sobresaltada y miró al frente, donde notó que entre los arbustos se asomaban temerosos. Ella se levantó, preguntándose si la siguieron hasta allí y mientras se acercaba se volvían a esconderse. —¡No, no!— negó esta. —No tengan miedo, soy yo— murmuró, mientras N miraba con curiosidad junto con su Zorua. Leafeon se acercó a animarlos y de a poco se asomaron y se atrevían a arrimarse. —¡Muy bien, chicos!— los felicitó, mientras se dejaban rodearse. —Gracias por traerme de regreso, y ya que están acá quiero que conozcan a alguien— miró a la izquierda e hizo señas al mayor para que se acercara.

Apenas comenzó a aproximar, uno de los Sawsbuck temió por la chica y resopló disgustado, adelantándose y poniéndose enfrente de ella. Apuntó su cornamenta contra él, aunque Sophie trató de calmarlo. No obstante, el Zorua no tardó en reaccionar en imitar su figura y lo defendió, gruñendo entre ambos y juntando ambas astas. —¡Eh, bajen un cambio!— dijo ella, mientras se acercaba y vio como ambos cuernos se quedaron trabados y hacían un trabajo para separarse. —¿Qué bicho les picó?— preguntó, mientras observaba cómo Zorua volvió a su forma original y cayó en los pitones del Sawsbuck. Lo tomó y lo dejó en el suelo, mirando al otro Pokémon. —Gracias por defenderme, Sawsbuck, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso si no te lo pido, ¿ok?— y luego miró al pokémon ajeno. —Hiciste bien en defender a N, pero no es necesario que ataqués cuando estoy tratando de arreglar las cosas. ¿Me entendés?— preguntó, y éste desvió la mirada. Sophie mir suspiró. —En fin, como te iba diciendo... Te quiero presentar a los que me ayudaron. Chicos, él es N, es amigo mío y es un buen pibe, así que trátenlo bien.

El mayor se acercó a ellos y quiso saludar a un Shiftry, pero éste le gruñó molesto e inmediatamente retiró la mano. Suspiró y la miró. —No les caigo bien, Sophie.

—¡Nada que ver!— rió ella, mientras se acercaba a él. —Lo que pasa es que el Pokémon que quisiste saludar no tiene buen carácter— Lo tomó del hombro y lo hizo sentar, para luego posicionarse al lado de él. —Te enseñaré algunos consejos para cuando quieras relacionarte con un Pokémon de tipo planta. Creo que te van a ayudar con los otros, no sé. Pero, en fin, como te decía: Aun que no lo sepas, algunos Pokémons tienen naturalezas. Algunos pueden ser huraños, agitados, serenos, tímidos... Tenés que saber cómo tratarlos y cómo actuar frente a ellos. Además, es importante darle su tiempo para que se acostumbren, porque no están acostumbrados a los humanos. Por ejemplo...— murmuró, mirando a uno de ellos y se encontró con un Deerling que se escondía tras las patas de su madre. Sonrió y miró al mayor, cabeceando hacia este. —Lo más sencillo es que creas que sos uno de ellos, así que primero, hagamos como si nada pasa.

—¿Cómo que hagamos como si nada...?— preguntó mientras veía como la menor se volteó y se acostó en el suelo, con la cara mirando al cielo. —Oh, comprendo— dijo, imitándola.

Lo miró riendo, y luego fijó la vista en el firmamento. —Cuando yo era chica, me tiraba en el césped de mi campo... Va, en el campo de mi tía abuela y con Leafeon jugábamos a adivinar la forma alas nubes.

—¿Y nosotros... podemos jugar?

—¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?— se acomodó, mientras el resto de los demás se acostaban en el suelo y miraban en dirección al cielo con curiosidad. Se fijó en las nubes que pasaban y señaló uno. —Mirá, ese tiene la cara de Sunflora— dijo.

—Sí, y aquél que viene allá parece un Snorlax durmiendo— murmuró, apuntando hacia otro cúmulo.

—Ay, es verdad. ¡Y mirá ese!— señaló de nuevo, donde se veía un pedazo de la nube, y el resto era muy grande que cubría gran parte del firmamento. —Parece la boca de un Aerodactyl, pero que no termina más su cuerpo...— murmuró con curiosidad, mientras se sentaba.

N también se sentó. —No hay más nubes, y esa parece muy grande.

—Y se ve fea. Ay, pero si es la lluvia— murmuró despreocupada, riendo leve y se paró, ayudando al otro también a hacerlo, y durante ese tiempo comenzó a lloviznar. Y de golpe, la lluvia comenzó a intensificarse. Él se preocupó y fue hacia la zona del techo, empapado y tiritando. Al buscar a la otra y verse solo con Zorua, miró al jardín y encontró a la chica jugando y bailando entre su Luxray, su Leafeon y su Lumineon, más el resto de los Pokémons salvales, mientras su Braviary cubría con sus alas al Arcanine y a la Froslass, mientras observaban divertidos como ellos se correteaban. Sophie notó al otro y le gritó: —¿Qué te pasa, N? ¿Te rendís?— rió, empapándose con la lluvia.

—¿Qué haces abajo de la lluvia? ¡Te enfernarás si sigues debajo de ella!— le contestó, preocupado.

—¿No ves que esto es parte del aprendizaje? ¡Los Pokémons de tipo planta y agua adoran la lluvia!— volvió a reírse, mientras miraba con fascinación como todos los Pokémons se divertían, persiguiéndose y jugando entre ellso. Lo miró, alzando una mano para invitarlo. —¡Dale, no tengasmiedo! Si después te vas a dar un baño y no te vas a enfermar—

Él la miró indeciso, luego observó a su Zorua quién asintió aprobando la aventura. N le devolvió la sonrisa y se animó a sumergir bajo la torrenciosa lluvia para jugar con ella y el resto de los pokémons, sintiendo cómo recobrara su infancia y se reía como un niño.

El padre de N observaba todo desde su oficina, que se hallaba arriba de la pieza de Sophie y enfrente del jardín. Se ocultaba tras las cortinas y la ventana para no ser visto ni que percataran de su presencia, observando con atención. Uno de los soldados entró después de golpear la puerta y dijo: —Mi señor, es hora del almuerzo— Lo miró de reojo y este agregó: —¿Llamamos a ambos para que coman?

—No, no— negó él, volviendo a fijar la vista en ellos. —Comeremos cuando terminen de jugar y se bañen. Nadie tiene que interrumpirlos. Además, mientras más tiempo pase con mi hijo y con nosotros, más atención prestaremos a la señorita.

—Pero, mi Señor, ¿cómo está tan seguro de que ella es la Ford Planta? Son muy buenos ocultándose y llevará tiempo darnos cuenta...

—Sólo tengo la corazonada de que ella es la persona que yo creo que es. De todos modos, seguirá en la mira. Pero por mientras, dejamos que se acostumbre a nosotros y que se abra más, para así se sienta confiada y se muestre. Pero como somos uno de las organizaciones de crímenes como el Equipo Rocket o el Equipo Galaxia, será complicado. Por ahora, seguiremos en nuestros planes y dejamos que se acostumbre. Ya que si ellos son los maestros en el escondite, nosotros somos los maestros de la trampa...—

"_Yellow diamonds in the light and we're standing side by side._  
_As your shadow crosses mine what it takes to come alive_

_It's the way I'm feeling, I just can't deny but I've gotta let it go_

_Shine a light through an open door... Love and life I will divide..._  
_Turn away cause I need you more. Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

_It's the way I'm feeling, I just can't deny but I've gotta let it go_

_We found love in a hopeless place..._"

**_CONTINUARÁ._**


End file.
